


Laiche

by kinkwriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ANR, F/M, Lactation Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, adult nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkwriter/pseuds/kinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She licked her parched lips but pulled the tan scarves from her shoulders and lifted her white top. The wraps she wore around her breasts were slightly damp as they usually were. She took a deep breath and unwrapped her chest.</p><p>Rey lifted the man’s head and mumbled to herself. “This is not how I thought this day was gonna go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only experience with babies, breastfeeding or lactation or whatever is watching my sister-in-law run around her home topless almost 24/7 for like two weeks while she took care of her kid. So take everything I write with a grain of salt. This is probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever written.
> 
> If there is anything in here that is triggering for you, please comment and I will update my tags.

Today, Rey needed to go out and scavenge. She’d long run out of food, water and favors and she’d need to get something . . . Anything, really. Anything that would be worth even a quarter portion to fill her empty and dry stomach. Her body ached and her stomach was cramping painfully. It was almost beyond her to leave the AT-AT but it was that or starvation.

Tears burned her eyes at the pain she experienced while getting on the land speeder but it was her only form of transportation. So she gritted her teeth through it and began her journey. Rey was so intent on reaching the derelict star destroyer that she nearly missed the dark figure lying in the sand. She shouldn’t stop. She had a job to do and it could be a thief.

Rey sighed but brought the speeder around towards the man lying face down in the sand. His dark hair fluttered in the wind and he must have been cooking in those dark clothes. She hopping down from the bike with a wince and held her staff tightly as she walked slowly towards the man.

She kept back a few feet and poked at him in the back but he didn’t move. She crept closer and tried again. He was massive but he didn’t move a muscle. This was bad. There was no way she could carry him to her speeder if he was completely unconscious.

She knelt down beside him and rolled him over finally. His skin was burnt from the sun and his lips blistered slightly. She needed to get him out of the heat or he might not last another few hours.

“Hey! Hey! Guy! Please wake up!” she said urgently.

Rey slapped his face a few times and his lids fluttered a bit as he looked up at her.

“Hey! Come on, I need you to get up. I can’t lift you myself.”

His brow furrowed as if he didn’t quite understand but he allowed himself to be pulled up and she staggered to hold his weight up and keep him from toppling back over.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked, his voice gruff and cracked.

“Somewhere out of the sun.”

“That’s . . . that’s good.” His voice drifted off after that.

She nodded and helped him up onto the speeder before she got up in front of him and she felt his weight on her back like a led sack but ignored it as she turned the speeder back to her AT-AT. Rey had no idea what she was going to do with the man. She didn’t have water or food at her home and she didn’t have anything to trade to get more. But perhaps she could leave him there out of the sun and she could go back to the destroyer.

He should be fine in the cooler recesses of the AT-AT while she worked for a few hours to gather parts for food and water. Decision made, she picked up speed and drove them back to her home. Minutes later, she parked the vehicle and hopped down. The man seemed a bit more aware now and he was able to leap down of his own volition but she still had to help him walk to the AT-AT.

“We’re going in there?”

She nodded. “Yes. It’s cooler and you’ll be able to rest while I get some food and water.”

“Oh . . . ” He all but collapsed on her at that point. He was apparently far worse off than she’d thought and she struggled through her pain to bring him inside and lay him down on her bed.

She gently hit his face again. “Hey! Hey! You can’t die in here.”

_I can’t bury someone else . . ._

His eyes were almost unseeing as he croaked, “I need water.”

Rey felt a rush of helplessness. “I don’t have any.”

“Water . . . ”

She swallowed and sat back. Rey bit her lip and shut her eyes as a fresh wave of pain overwhelmed her from her lower regions and her body reminded her of what she’d gone through. Along with the consequences.

She licked her parched lips but pulled the tan scarves from her shoulders and lifted her white top. The wraps she wore around her breasts were slightly damp as they usually were. She took a deep breath and unwrapped her chest, revealing her slightly swollen breasts and nipples.

Rey lifted the man’s head and mumbled to herself. “This is not how I thought this day was gonna go.”

He was almost completely passed out but his eyes were still slitted open so she steeled her nerves and clenched her breast slightly, aiming the white spray into the man’s mouth. At this his eyes actually blinked slightly in response to the moisture that invaded his dry tongue.

She repeated the process a few more times and by then he was looking up at her in confusion. Rey brought her nipple to his mouth. “You need to suck. I don’t have anything else here.”

He nodded slightly and latched his mouth over her breast and began sucking in earnest. Rey could not stop her fingers from running through his dark curls. Would her baby have grown dark hair like this? She wondered.

His eyes slid closed and she worried for a second that he’d passed out anyway, but he continued to suckle and one of his hands had come up and his fingers spread over her ribcage. Eventually he stopped and she knew he’d pretty much emptied that breast out. Only a small amount dribbled out and she felt the flat of his tongue lapping up the remaining liquid. She looked down at him and his eyes were huge but they slid to the other nipple and she repositioned herself to allow him to take that one as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t like she was doing anything with the milk, anyway. Someone might as well benefit from her failure as a person and a parent. He didn’t hesitate at all this time and took more of her breast into his mouth and she felt his tongue working the nipple and moving over her skin. She felt a thought flit through her mind like a whisper.

He liked her fingers in his hair. Rey didn’t know how she knew that but somehow she did. Her hand came up and she resumed running her fingers through the long dark locks and he hummed slightly at the feeling. The man continued to suck for another few minutes before pulling away and she helped him to sit up and lean against the opposite wall. She re-wrapped her breasts and pulled her clothing back into place.

He was silent and not looking at her.

The scavenger felt the need to say, “I assure you, that was just as strange for you as it was for me.”

“You saved my life.”

She nodded and he finally looked at her and his eyes slid down to her covered chest as if he couldn’t understand what had just happened. It made her uncomfortable. No one but Shane had ever seen her like that.

His eyes snapped up to her. “Who are you?”

“I’m Rey.”

“Ren,” he said by way of introduction and looked around at the AT-AT. “You’re a scavenger?” She grimaced at the tone. Many people around the galaxy judged those who had been forced into these sorts of circumstances.

“I’m not judging you.” he said as he reached around his belt and pulled out a small datapad. Ren hit a few buttons and handed it to her. “Here.”

She took the pad. It was one of the latest models and she blinked back at him as he settled more comfortably against the wall.

“Sell it for food and water. You should be able to get a decent amount.”

She nodded and looked the pad over again. “Where are you from?”

“I am a mercenary.”

They got those every once in awhile. “How did you get out there in the desert?”

“My ship was shot down by the people I was pursuing.” he said with a twist of his lips.

Rey nodded. “Will someone be looking for you?”

His eyes took on a far-away look before they slid shut. “Yes, I already feel them coming. they will be here tomorrow.”

The scavenger blinked. “You can use the force?”

“Yes.”

“Like a Jedi?”

Ren grimaced. “Not so much. I was never trained by a Jedi. I’ve just picked things up along the way.”

She nodded. “That’s amazing. I’ve never met anyone strong with the force before. It must be so freeing to be able to feel the energy of the force around you. I sometimes imagine that I can as well.”

“What do you imagine?” he asked softly.

She sighed and allowed the feeling to wash over her. “I imagine it flowing around me like endless streams of water and being able to just float anywhere I like. It takes me to an island in the middle of an ocean where the breeze is sweetly salty and the sand sticks everywhere but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ren nodded. “For someone who says they aren’t force-sensitive you describe the feeling fairly accurately.”

She blushed and snorted. “I’m no one. Just a scavenger.” Her fingers tightened over the pad. “I’ll be back in a bit. Niima Outpost is only a few minutes by speeder. I’ll be back with real food and water as soon as I can.”

He nodded and she got up and began walking out. She was almost to the entrance when she heard him ask, “Where is your child?”

She didn’t look back as she answered, “Dead.”

Rey stepped out into the sunlight and made her way towards the speeder. The trip was short to Niima Outpost and she could tell the villagers and merchants were surprised to see her. Perhaps they thought she’d died out there in the desert.

She made her way to Plutt’s service window and waited in line until it was her turn. His eyes narrowed at her but he said nothing by way of greeting as she placed the pad on the counter.

He examined it critically. “Where did you get this, girl?” he asked suspiciously.

She’d known the question was coming. The pad was of far more advanced technology that what was found in the wreckage of the downed ships.

When possible the truth was best. “I found a man out in the desert. His ship crashed and I saved his life so he gave me that in return.”

Plutt nodded, satisfied that the owner wouldn’t come banging on his door looking for the pad. “Five portions.”

Rey didn’t allow her surprise to show. She’d expected maybe two portions. Five was more than generous by Plutt’s standards. She went to reach for the food but hesitated slightly. There was always a catch.

He noticed her indecision. “I expect you to be back to work, soon.”

She took the wrapped food with a nod. Rey was one of his best scavengers and apparently he’d noticed a decline in product since she’d been ill and unable to work. Plutt was a consummate capitalist. A few portions meant nothing to him if it got her working again.

The scavenger stuffed all but one of the portions into her pocket and made her way to another station. She quickly traded the food for a cask of water. It was heavy and she winced at the load but carried it as best as she could back to her speeder. Rey loaded it up and got back on board. The pain was slowly lessening or perhaps she was just becoming numb to it the more she rode the speeder.

Ren was outside waiting for her when she got back. She looked him over as he leaned against the AT-AT. He’d shed the flowing black robes and was left in his dark pants, boots and a sleeveless high-necked shirt. Still not ideal for the climate but better than the thick fabric he’d worn before.

“Are you sure you should be standing?” she asked.

His head tilted and his eye swept over her form. “I could ask the same of you. I can feel your pain.”

Rey shrugged. “Life on a planet like this is pain.”

Ren said nothing in response but he came over and took the water from the speeder and carried it inside. She followed more slowly. She had no reason not to trust him but he just seemed so big now that he was standing up. She shook off her thoughts, even with her . . . injuries, she was still not to be trifled with. Rey entered the AT-AT and and pulled the portion powder out of her pocket. Ren was already pouring some of the water into two cups that he had apparently found somewhere in her home. He handed one to her and she took a long swallow.

It wasn’t cool but it was liquid and she instantly felt better.  Ray hadn’t had anything to drink in two days and she sighed in relief as he stomach stopped cramping. She set about preparing the food for them while he watched silently. The tasteless bread puffed up when she poured water over the powder and stirred it with her finger.

She tossed him the first one and heard him eating quickly while she prepared another. He didn’t seem terribly pleased with the flavor but he was done by the time her’s had fully solidified. She took it into her hands as she sat back against the wall. She took slow bites and chewed carefully. It had been almost a week since she’d eaten anything and Rey knew from many past experiences during lean times that she needed to acclimate her body back to eating solid food. They sat in silence and she felt his eyes on her. He was studying her, she realized.

“What happened to you?” Ren questioned.

Rey let out a self-deprecating laugh after she’d finished chewing. “You don’t want to hear my sad scavenger story.”

He raised a brow. “Got nothing else to do.” he said flippantly.

She shrugged. Dozens of people at Niima Outpost already knew her sad state of affairs. What was one more mercenary that would be gone in less than a day. “I had a man—Shane. He and I were together a few years before I got pregnant. We should have gone to one of the medics in the outpost and gotten rid of it. We both knew that. Jakku is no place for children.” she sighed. “But I didn’t want to kill it. It wasn’t its fault that I was too poor to afford the injection that month. I was being selfish. But Shane wanted to baby too so we decided to try and have it.”

“You loved this man?” he asked carefully.

Rey sighed and thought the question over. “I don’t know. He was there . . . And out here, that’s all anyone can ask for.”

“But he left you?”

She shook her head. “No. We were scavenging a ship when a compartment came loose and fell on him. He was killed instantly. I was never able to even remove his body from there. I was five months pregnant at that point and there was no going back. I was able to scavenge for a while even while pregnant. But in the last month, I couldn’t leave here. And if I couldn’t leave, I couldn’t work. No work means no food.”

Rey took another bite of the flavorless bread. “The baby was stillborn and I nearly bled out. He’s buried near the ship where his father is.” She finally looked back at Ren. “Three weeks later, here you are.”

He didn’t offer words of sympathy and she didn’t want any. Her’s was not even the worst that had happened here on this desert planet. Jakku was a dangerous and unforgiving world. She was alive which was more than many people could say. They sat in silence for a few minutes but he eventually broke it.

“You saved me by doing what you did.” he said softly.

The scavenger shrugged. “I just found you. Your pad bought us this food.” she remarked with a gesture towards their meager dinner.

He licked his lips. “I mean the other thing. Thank you.”

Rey flushed uncomfortably. Having a grown man drink from her as her son should have was probably one of the strangest things she’d ever experienced.

“And who are you, Mr. Ren?” she questioned.

His head tilted as he answered, “I’m from Corellia but I work out of Coruscant now. I take jobs hunting people who skip bail and the like. One tried to hide out on this planet and he got a lucky shot in.” He seemed suitably irritated while speaking so she took him at his word.

She nodded. “You have anyone waiting for you at home?”

“No. My ship is my home.”

She nodded and they lapsed into silence again for a while as she finished the bread and drank more of the water. The sun would set soon and she looked around her tiny home. There wasn’t really anywhere he could sleep comfortably besides the bed . . . with her. Her lips tightened.

“I can sleep on the floor.” he said offhandedly.

She looked up at him sharply and she heard a few soft whispers floating through her mind. “Are you reading my thoughts?”

He raised a smug brow. “You’re very easy to read.”

“What else can you do?” Rey asked with narrowed eyes.

A smiled spread across his mouth that held entirely too many teeth. “Not much else, I promise.”

The scavenger very much doubted that but said nothing. She blinked as she felt a bit of leakage in the front. Rey would have normally taken her top off and changed her wrappings but he was here.

“I can help you with that.”

Rey grimaced and felt the whispers within her mind grow a bit louder. They tried to coax her into doing what he was asking.

“Stop that.” she said tightly.

His eyes narrowed and he moved closer to her until he was right until less than a meter separated them. “You can sense me?”

She gave him a deadpan look. “Well you aren’t exactly be subtle.”

He still seemed confused but quite interested. “Most people can’t discern my presence in their mind, even when I’m not being _subtle_.”

Rey tried to sound nonchalant. “Then I guess you need more practice.”

He quirked a smile. “I guess so. But I meant what I said. I’ll help you with that.”

Her jaw dropped open at his words. “That’s not—That’s alright. You don’t have to—”

He leaned in even closer. “I _want_ to.”

The whispering had returned though it was softer than before. “Alright. Just . . . Just one more time.”

He nodded and watched her intently as her top was removed and the wrappings unwound. She was fully barred for less than a second before his head ducked quickly and he was mouthing her nipple. Her breath came in a sharp gasp as his arms came around her waist and he lifted her up until she was straddling him and her breast was level with his mouth. He reclined back against the opposite wall and she was left leaning over him, her hands flat on the surface on either side of his head as he wrapped both arms around her.

The position left her breasts feeling heavy as they hung there for his apparent pleasure. She’d never heard of an adult man wanting something like this but he seemed rather enamored with the practice. Had he done this before? With someone else? No—She remembered how surprised and reluctant he’d been at first. This was just as new for him as it was for her.

Rey felt his hands running over her spine as he sucked slowly on her right breast. He was taking his time, she realized. He wanted to draw this out for some reason. she felt his teeth run over her sensitive skin and she hissed and bit at the sensation but he soothed the area with his tongue. He pulled away slightly and swallowed the liquid already in his mouth, his tongue running over his reddened and damp lips. It was far more erotic that it should have been and her breathing became slightly more harsh. He continued to look her in the eyes while one of his hands lowered to the band of her short pants. His fingers dipped inside and she froze and immediately she took hold of the hand and pulled it away.

“No.”

He eyed her contemplatively before nodding and going back to her breast to finish. He continued to run his fingers over her bare skin and she allowed herself to touch him in return. His bare arms were large and muscular and he was scattered with freckles. She traced each one as he finally finished with one breast and kissed his way over her skin towards the other one. It was more intimate than she’d anticipated. More like what a lover would do. But he wasn’t her lover. Ren was just passing through. He’d get his fill and then move on. The whispers in her mind suddenly turned irritated as if they didn’t like her train of thought.

Well that was too bad. It was her mind. She could think what she liked. Especially while the focus of her thoughts was taking his time suckling her tit like she was his personal milk dispenser.

He snorted as he heard her thought and she looked down at him. He still sucked and she could feel that she was emptying but he’d slowed down in order to draw it out.

“Am I wrong?”

He shrugged but didn’t answer her and she shook her head in exasperation. He eventually finished and there was a bit of milk that clung to his lips as he pulled away. His thumb came up and he never broke eye contact as he wiped it away. He then stuck the finger into his mouth and sucked even that off.

“You’re more than a dispenser, though I think I could easily partake several times a day if allowed.”

She didn’t respond to that. The statement implied a permanence that simply wasn’t there. He still hadn’t let go so she reached back for her wraps and top but his fingers tightened and she looked back at him sharply.

His voice was even even as he leaned back in towards her chest and pillowed his head between her still barred breasts. “Don’t bother with the wraps. I’ll take care of it.”

She blinked at him. “But every couple of hour-”

His fingers clenched and his eyes closed. “I said I’ll take care of it.”

Ren didn’t seem inclined to release her so she settled herself atop him and wrapped her hands around his his neck. Her fingers played with the wisps of hair that gathered at his nape and her own head came down until her cheek rested on the crown of his head.

* * *

 

She woke the next morning and felt the weight of another person on top of her. At least part of another person. Her eyes slid down and she met Ren’s eyes between the valley of her naked bosom. He had decided at some point to use her stomach as his pillow apparently.

“How long have you been up?”

He shrugged. “Not long.”

Rey sighed at that non-answer. He’d probably been awake the entire night. “Your people will be here soon?” she asked.

Ren pursed his lips. “An hour. Maybe less.”

She nodded and made to sit up but his hand came to her arm, stopping her. Her breath caught and she looked back at him. Rey blinked as the sensation from the night before returned and her head tilted. The whispers moved softly though her thoughts asking for something.

In the light of day, she couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable doing this. And judging by the lack of mess, she was almost certain that he’d . . . partaken while she’d been asleep.

“You want to . . . again?”

He nodded and she swallowed. “Why?”

Ren finally looked away and the whispers receded slightly. “I don’t know.”

She bit her lip but nodded and and laid back down. He’d seen just about everything so she didn’t even bother trying to use her hands to block the view. Ren’s breathing picked up slightly as he crawled over her like some giant dark creature set to devour her. But he was careful to keep most of his weight off her as she reclined back against the pillows. He leaned forward and his eyes never left hers as he latched onto one of her nipples again.

His tongue moved around the rosy areola, massaging the area as he enveloped much of her small breast into his mouth. The AT-AT was silent save for the soft suckling noises, his subtle swallows and her own breathing. As with the night before, Ren was apparently taking his time and drawing the encounter out.

She laid back even further and let her gaze swing to the ceiling. The whispers in her mind began asking for something else and she allowed her hand to come up towards him. Her fingers ran through his dark curls as she’d done the night before and she felt his pleasure at the sensation. She wasn’t sure how long they laid there with her hand running through his hair while he drank his fill. It gave her time to think though.

Allowing so much of her milk to be drained so often had no doubt set her back on her hope to stop her body from producing. When he was gone, perhaps she would use a bit of flexible duraplast to keep the wet spots down. She felt him switch to the other breast and one of his hands moved up her body. His fingers spread wide over the skin of her collar bones and throat.

He wanted more contact, she realized. He’d probably want them both completely naked if she would have allowed it. The whispers inside her mind confirmed as much to her and she shook her head. They’d only really known each other a few hours but he reminded her of a needy child in many way. Perhaps like her child would have been.

And oh he didn’t like that. His teeth nipped at her in irritation at her thoughts. She hissed sharply and her eye twitched. Rey’s fingers clenched in his hair, yanking his mouth away from her body and she met his shocked gaze.

“You don’t get to do that.”

His mouth hung open and she could see the milky liquid clinging to his tongue as he hastily nodded. She allowed her fingers to loosen and his head lowered slowly back to her nipple. His suckling was slower and even more gentle as if he was trying to make up for his mistake and she soothingly ran her hand over the bare skin of his back.

Rey felt his satisfaction with her through the force and she allowed a small smile as he continued to work the nipple until he’d drained that one as well. He finally pulled his lips away with an almost obscene pop. Rey didn’t know what to say when he gave each of the sensitive buds one last soft kiss.

Rey also didn’t say anything as he moved further up her body until his face was inches from hers. She felt his intent before his lips met hers and she allowed it even as his fingers brushed the bare skin of her chest. The scavenger could taste faint traces of her milk on his tongue. Her own hand came back up and buried itself in his hair again and he moaned as the kiss deepened. Eventually he pulled away and they both panted.

He leaned back down and mouthed her earlobe. “My people will be here soon. Come with me.”

Rey blinked several times and her eyes widened as she pushed him back. “What?”

He met her gaze head on. “You heard me. I don’t want to leave you here.” he said and she knew he was more than used to getting everything he wanted.

She shook her head and pushed him completely off her. He allowed it and continued to lay in her bed watching her as she pulled her clothing back into place.

“Cover up, of course. I’d rather my men didn’t get an eyeful but don’t bother with the wraps. I told you, you don’t need them.”

She rolled her eyes but wrapped her breasts anyway. “That was never on the table when I helped you. You aren’t responsible for me.”

He finally sat up and he looked her over critically. “You shouldn’t even _be_ here.”

She turned back to him sharply. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

He was about the respond but the loud rumbling of engines signalled a large vessel incoming. He hastily pulled his own dark shirt and boots back on and followed her outside. She could not believe the size of the large winged shuttle that was making its way closer to her little home.

The overall build and lines of it seemed familiar but she couldn’t place it.

A hand wrapped around her elbow. “Come with me, Rey.”

She shook her head as he came around to stand in front of her and block her view of his ship. “I can’t.”

He stepped forward and leaned down so she could hear his whispered words. “They’re not coming back. You know that. Come with me. If nothing else, I can help you look for them and you can get some kind of closure.”

She thought about leaving before. She’d thought about it every night since she’d been left in this hell-hole but leaving terrified her more than staying. The galaxy was so vast. One could get lost and never be found again.

Ren took her hand even as the ship came in for a landing. “I’ll never let you get lost.”

She looked him over skeptically. “We’ve only known each other for a day. And this . . . thing with us. It shouldn’t have even happened.”

He looked irritated at her denial. “I have been inside your mind. I know everything I need to know about you. You have some Force-sensitivity. I will teach you to use it. And as for the . . . other thing—We both wanted it. I could feel it in your mind that you wanted to.”

She wouldn’t deny it. How could she when he could read her thoughts? The ship finally landed behind Ren but she ignored that. Could she leave? Allow this man to take care of her? Teach her? And all he wanted from her was . . . that?

He leaned down and his nose brushed her throat and he whispered. “That’s not all I want from you.”

Her breath hitched and she was about to respond—to ask for a few minutes to think. Perhaps to get a few of her things, but then the ramp to the shuttle opened. A dozen stormtroopers poured out and her eyes widened. Rey stepped away from Ren and looked up at him in horror even as one of the white-armored soldiers jugged up.

“Lord Ren, The _Finalizer_ is in orbit awaiting you.”

She stepped back again. “ _Lord_ Ren . . . _Finalizer_? You’re with the _First Order_?”

His jaw tightened at her tone. “Rey, I will explain everything to you once we are aboard my ship. Go get your things together.”

Rey shook her head and stepped back again. “No! I—I don’t want to.”

His hand shot out toward her and she tried to dodge him but he was faster. His fingers formed a vice-like grip around her wrist and she struggled to pry his fingers off. If she could get to her speeder, perhaps she could make it to one of the downed Imperial destroyers and lose them.

His eyes narrowed and she knew he’d heard her thoughts when his fist only tightened. “I felt it before. You wanted to leave.”

She tried pulling away again but it was useless. “That was before I found out you worked for _them_! You told me you were a mercenary! Who are you?”

He seemed fed up with her struggles and his hand came up and she suddenly found she couldn’t move. Her body was frozen and she trembled with terror.

He eyed her impassively before turning back to the storm trooper. “Have some of your men gather everything inside. I will send another shuttle down to collect you once we’re aboard the Finalizer.”

The stormtrooper nodded with a “Yes, sir.” and he scurried off.

Her dark-haired captor turned back to her and he stepped so close that she could feel the heat of him through her clothing. “I am Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren. You will be my new apprentice and eventually a Knight in your own right.”

Her eyes slid shut. How could she have been so stupid? She’d heard of Kylo Ren. Who hadn’t? “You—I’ve heard of you. You’re a _murderer._ ” He jerked her even closer until her head leaned against his solid chest. As if he was her lover and he actually gave a damn.

His voice was quiet as he stroked his fingers through her hair. “You’ll not call me that again. We will discuss this later.”

Her jaw trembled as she tried to break the hold. “There won’t be a later! I’m not going with you.”

Kylo Ren’s fingers stopped moving. “You can yell at me once we’re well away from this junkheap of a planet.”

Her eyes narrowed in confusion but before she could demand what he meant by that, she felt his finger-tips brush her temple and her world fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it all the way here, congrats! I probably could have spent a lot more time polishing this up but I just wanted to get this fic done and get it out there and not think about it again. Sorry about posting that gif but that was the expression that was in my mind when I wrote this. 
> 
> I'm so going to hell for this.
> 
> This fic is posted under my secondary account. I have family members who read my 'usual' stuff and I'd rather not have some of my work on there where they can find it easily. If you'd like to read other works by me, you can find my other account at [SophiaDreith](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaDreith).
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ [sophiascribbling](http://www.sophiascribbling.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This fic was edited by the lovely and gracious [Mster70](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70). Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Shit. I did it. I did exactly what I didn’t want to do when I started this account and posted this fic. I added plot to my kinky one-shot. FUCK. Another 5K out of my life.
> 
> Please note, there is some dubious consent in this chapter.

Kylo held onto the girl as the ship took off. He felt the eyes and thoughts of all the ‘troopers aboard centered squarely on him. On his maskless face. On the girl whom he carried rather than passing her off to someone else. He didn’t care about them, though. Rey’s peaceful face and the feeling of want that had overcome him the night before consumed his thoughts. He’d never harbored physical or emotional designs on another person before.

Kylo had always slithered into the minds of every person he came into contact with. They all wanted something from him; status, power, favors. Rey had simply wished to help him. She was small and thin, but she’d saved his life. She’d offered him her body. Not in the sexual sense, per se, but he wouldn’t let her rescind it. The first time had been an emergency but the after that . . . that was all for him. Even now he longed to whisk her back to his quarters and just lie in bed with her.

It was a new feeling; to simply enjoy being with another person.

The ship docked and the Knight’s first instinct was to take her to his quarters and watch her sleep. But he had felt her pain while he’d stayed with her. Kylo had done his best to heal what he could and to take some of the hurt from her. But his skills in those areas were quite rusty and he hadn’t had the occasion to use them in over a decade. He also considered that staring at her while she slept might make her uncomfortable when she eventually woke up.

Kylo Ren carried the unconscious scavenger through the ship where any and all could see him as none had ever seen him before, unmasked and vulnerable.His grip on her was firm and he held her carefully so her head wouldn’t loll about unsupported. The doors to the med bay slid open and the few people currently seeking treatment for injuries averted their eyes quickly once they realized who had entered. He laid Rey down on one of the beds and pulled the curtains around them for privacy. Less than a minute later, the doctor came around the frosted slats followed by two medidroids.

“How may I help you, Lord Ren?”

“This girl, I want her checked over. I believe she may have some injuries.”

The doctor nodded and the Knight watched as the scanning arrays moved automatically over her body. Images appeared above her and Kylo twitched at all the red pulsating areas. He knew what that meant.

The doctor’s fingers flew over his pad and his lips pursed as he read over the immediate results. “She is underweight by five kilos and she has extensive internal bruising and bleeding. She had a baby recently, I assume?”

Kylo’s jaw tightened. “Three weeks ago. It was stillborn. She said she lost a lot of blood.”

The doctor raised a brow at the understated explanation. “A bit more than that, I’m afraid. You found her in a hospital?”

“No, She dragged me out of the desert and back to her home.”

The doctor’s head snapped up. “She was out in a desert?” he asked incredulously.

The Knight nodded. “She also rode her speeder a couple of times. I used some Force healing on her where I could be she still seemed to be in pain. Should she not have been walking?”

“Walking? Quite frankly I don’t know how she was able stay upright at all. Her system doesn’t show any traces of analgesics and the damage indicates that the child was breech, meaning it came out feet first and there are several internal tears.”

“Tears?”

The doctor nodded and reached over to pull her pants down several inches. Kylo, himself had never seen lower than her bellybutton and his lips thinned as he took in the dark swirling bruises that bloomed over her skin.

“She is slowly bleeding into her abdomen. The amount of pain she must be in would render the rest of us unable to move, much less get out of bed and traipse around the desert. And her doing so and not allowing her body to at least attempt to heal has only exacerbated the situation.”

“But this can be fixed.”

“Yes. Though, if you hadn’t brought her in here, she’d have been dead inside two weeks. And it wouldn’t have been pretty.”

Kylo looked back down at her, his eyes narrowed. “What is your recommendation for a full recovery?”

“A day in the bacta tank should take care of most of her problems, medically.”

“That’s it?”

The doctor shrugged. “That’s it.”

“Put her in immediately.”

The doctor nodded and directed two droids to prep her for bacta immersion.

Kylo watched her as she was floated off to one of the private bacta rooms. The doctor was apparently smart enough to realize that Kylo Ren wouldn’t want others to see her unclothed.

The doctor looked up. “Anything else I can assist you with?”

The Knight nodded. “You mentioned she was underweight. Are there any other physical issues that can’t be treated with bacta?”

The doctor looked back down at his tabletpad. “We’ll know more once the internal damage had been addressed but for now, based on what I’m seeing, she is good health overall. I can generate a regimented diet based on optimal caloric intake.” The man paused and read over something before continuing. “I can see that she expressed recently. She’ll need to stop doing that or her body will keep producing breast milk, which will increase amount of food she needs to consume to gain the proper amount of weight.”

Kylo blinked several times as he absorbed and processed the informations. “Adjust the diet regimen based on her . . . expressing several times a day.”

And now the doctor was blinking as he looked up at the Knight, his brow furrowed. After a few seconds he shrugged and went back to his tabletpad. Kylo could hear his thoughts. That compared to some of the people who came in, a man consuming his lover’s milk was perhaps one of the least bizarre things he’d seen while on this ship. When Hux’s face flashed through the doctor’s mind, Kylo immediately withdrew. That was information that he did not wish to know.

“I’ll notify you when she is ready to leave.”

Kylo nodded to the doctor and left the bay. He headed for the Supreme Leader’s viewing chamber first. No doubt Snoke would wish for an explanation regarding his disappearance. He entered the room and sent a request back to Morriband before kneeling down. He only needed to wait a few minutes before the massive hologram materialized and Snoke sat before him.

It was silent in the vast room and Kylo could not meet the eyes of his master.

Snoke spoke slowly. “You did not come to me immediately after your return to the _Finalizer_.”

The Knight swallowed. “There were . . . extenuating circumstances.”

“The girl.”

He took a sharp intake of breath. “Forgive me if I have displeased you in some way.” he said softly.

The Supreme leader was silent again for a few seconds before responding. “You’ve been gone only a day and yet there is something different. I can feel it.”

“I have not turned from—” he said hastily.

Snoke cut him off. “I made no implication of that. Stand up.”

Kylo stood but his face was still downcast. There was a shift in the light of the room and Kylo knew the hologram had changed and that Snoke now stood before him at his true height. He didn’t feel it in the physical sense but fingers stroked his cheek and he looked up at his master who stood only slightly taller than he.

His master’s words were searching, as was his mind. “It is not the light that calls to you anymore, is it?” he questioned.

Kylo opened his mouth to respond but he had no words. No explanation for what he was feeling because he himself did not understand.

Snoke spoke again. “This girl, she is strong with the Force. Her exposure to you has brought forth her power from dormancy.”

He’d thought as much. She seemed more and more aware the longer they’d been together. “She is completely untrained and not a threat.”

The corner of his master’s scarred mouth twitched in a knowing smile. “But you wish to train her. To take her as an apprentice . . . and you want more from her as well.”

Kylo swallowed. “I would not . . . seek to subvert your teachings. I know that attachment—” The fingers on his face tightened, stopping his words.

“What I taught you was not to forsake attachment but rather not to let it blind you to your purpose. You felt _weak_ before and and that weakness bred _fear_ in you. Fear that love would bring you back to the light. What do you feel now?”

The Knight searched his feelings. His thoughts and his ambitions. He wanted to bring the power of the darkness upon the galaxy, to show them all the passion and true beauty of giving in to dark side of the Force. He’d always been careful before to never get too close to anyone. They were all a threat to his position as master of the Knights. But Rey, she was the very embodiment of true revelry in his most base desires. And he felt . . .

“Stronger.”

The grip on his face lightened once more and Snoke stepped closer. “Yes. Your mind is clear. Your paranoia and fear no longer choke you. Teach her. Keep her close to you. And fulfill your destiny.”

Kylo took a shaky breath at his master’s words. “Thank you.”

The fingers slipped away and Kylo was left bereft of his master’s powerful touch. “I have always wanted only for you to achieve everything you desire, my heir.”

“I will not fail.”

“Good.”

The hologram dematerialized but the Knight still stood there a few minutes in the dark silence. He had his master’s blessing to keep her. That had been his only obstacle but now nothing stood in his way. Kylo turned walked slowly towards the door, his mind clear and focused. As it slid open, his eyes found a stormtrooper standing in the hall awaiting him. The ‘trooper held out his burden.

“We recovered these from your downed ship.”

The Knight took the helmet and lightsaber from the trooper and immediately clipped the weapon to his belt before sliding the mask back over his face. He inclined his head shortly and the ‘trooper scampered off.

Kylo Ren stood there in the hall contemplating Snoke’s words and his own feelings. He’d always felt the mask gave him power, that people would fear him if they couldn’t see his face. But as he pulled his hood up and over the helmet, he found that he felt no different. Fear no longer clouded his mind.

Rey would need to be brought to heel, of course. Be made to understand her place with him. She would be his apprentice, his second . . . eventually his lover. But for now, she would just need to be obedient.

He raised his chin up and turned down the hall towards the bridge. Hux would be there barking orders to the techs as if he himself was the only person able to do their jobs. The ginger-haired general was an irritating thorn in Kylo’s side but he was effective at rallying troops and his loyalty to the Supreme Leader was unwavering.

Snoke’s body was slowly withering and Ren was aware that the decrepit man had a few more years left before his life was finally snuffed out. Hux had grand plans to be the next Supreme Leader, to take control of the order and to turn the Knights into his own personal militia of guards and assassins.

The doors to the bringe slid open without his needing to even slow down his stride. Everyone looked up as he entered and most immediately averted their eyes so as not to draw his attention. Hux eyed him with barely restrained malice and Kylo could almost physically feel the other man’s hatred of him swirling through the Force.

“Welcome back to the _Finalizer_ , Lord Ren. We were concerned when your ship lost contact.

Kylo’s mask tilted. “Yes, I’m sure you were quite worried about me . . . General.”

Hux’s mouth thinned but he said nothing else and instead turned away towards the viewport. Kylo knew what Hux meant by the movement and so followed him to relative privacy of the front of the bridge.

The general didn’t beat around the bush. “Who is that girl you’ve brought aboard?”

“A potential apprentice. I have the Supreme Leader’s approval.” he said, smoothly.

Hux looked up sharply and Kylo chuckled. “Upset that you can’t use her to bait me now?”

“On the contrary, perhaps having her around will keep you out of my hair more often. though, I wonder, is she as inclined as you towards childish tantrums that result in thousands of credits worth of damage?”

Kylo grimaced under the mask and he slowly turned his head to the side until his eyes met the general’s. “No, I think not. She has a great appreciation for ships and the technology behind them. It’s the people inside she doesn’t like. She actually has a great dislike of the First Order and its mandates. Bearing in mind that most of her exposure to our great organization is through your propaganda holovids—the ones where you are _front_ and _center_ taking credit for all that we are and all we have accomplished. _No_ , she loves ships, especially _destroyers_. Being a former scavenger, she’s quite familiar with them and can slither about undetected to get anywhere she wants. And kill anyone she desires without leaving a trace of her existence.”

Hux’s face morphed into a twisted mass of fury. “Are you threatening me, Ren?”

The Knight let out a soft snort. “Of course not. How could I possibly wish harm to someone so prized by our Supreme Leader? You asked a question and I felt I should give you all the information I could so you can . . .prepare accordingly.”

Kylo didn’t wait for a response as he turned and walked away but he could feel Hux’s anger boiling over behind him and he took a perverse sort of glee at being able to pick at the other man. Kylo experienced few pleasures in life—well, he’d experienced few pleasures until Rey had dragged him into her home, but now things had taken an unexpected turn. Kylo had just entered his quarters when his comm went off so he took it at his desk.

There was a stormtrooper on the other end. “Sir, We’ve brought everything from Jakku aboard as you requested.”

The Knight nodded. “Good, put it in my quarters.”

The ‘trooper hesitated and Kylo knew he was not going to like the response. “Sir, that’s not possible.”

Of course it wasn’t. He’d have pinched the bridge of his nose if not for the mask. “Why not?”

“Well, some of it is quite large and can’t be moved through the ship.”

What could she have possibly had that would take up so much space? He wondered.

“Where is it, then?”

“Cargo Bay Six.”

He nodded and made his way down to the bay passing ‘troopers and officers who backed away quickly at the sight of him. The Knight entered the bay and the lights immediately came on. Kylo took a steadying breath and his jaw tightened. Force save him from the idiocy of stormtroopers. Or, he should say, from Hux. This had his name all over it and it was exactly the type of petty thing he would do to make the Knight look foolish. No doubt the entire ship would be aware that the great Kylo Ren had kidnapped a scavenger girl and then had her Force-damned _AT-AT_ brought aboard.

Because there it was, laying on its side just the way it had been on Jakku. He walked forward and looked inside. It was arranged exactly as Rey had had it, right down to the dead flowers, dirty dishes, and the small stuffed toy dressed in the orange jumpsuit. His lips pursed as he went inside and he turned the lights on.

The monitor above the bed flickered to life and he ran his gloved fingers over the rumpled bed-coverings that he’d laid upon only an hour before. His irritation vanished in the face of the memory of her mental and physical surrender to him on this bed. She’d let him kiss her and he could still feel her lips on his.

He wanted her even now. Wanted everything she had to give.

* * *

He would have preferred to have been there when they were removing her from the tank but the doctor hadn’t called him in until after. She was dressed in a white jumpsuit and her dark hair was dry and laid out around her head like a halo.

“She’ll be waking up in an hour or so when the anesthesia wears off.”

“Can she be moved now? It may be better if she woke up elsewhere.”

“I’d rather she stayed so I can monitor her . . . ” The doctor looked up and met Kylo’s narrowed eyes. “But I suppose so, yes. Her stats look good.”

Kylo nodded shortly. “Where are her clothes from before?”

The doctor moved to the back of the room and pulled a bag from a shelf. “We had her things cleaned as there was perhaps more dirt there than cloth.”

The Knight raised a brow but said nothing as he snatched the bag from the man’s hands.

The other man tried to recover from offending the master of the Knights. “If you’ll wait a minute, I’ll get a mobile bed and you can move her.”

“That’s not necessary.” he said as he put his arms carefully under her and lifted her small form easily. He held her body carefully against him and left the bay, the sound of the sputtering doctor following him out.

He knew he must have made quite the sight carrying the unconscious girl once more through the ship, though this time his mask and hood were firmly in place and everyone who passed quickly moved from his path and averted their gaze.

Hux might have intended to make him look the fool but perhaps he’d done Kylo a favor in the end by bringing the AT-AT aboard. He locked the cargo bay door behind him as he entered and dimmed the lights in the large cavernous storage room.

Kylo stepped carefully inside the overturned machine and he gently laid her down on the bed. Even in the dim light of the monitor above the bed that served as a sort of bedside lamp, she looked beautiful. On the desert planet she had been lovely, but a night in the bacta tank had removed all traces of fatigue along with the grime and sweat of Jakku. Now, she was exquisite.

He opened the bag of her things and placed her shoes beside the entryway. That needed to be closed as well. The long scarf, belt, top and wraps were left on the floor beside the bed and held only her short-pants and her thin undergarment. He’d already procured some nicer things and they awaited her in his quarters but he’d decided to break this all to her as slowly as possible.

The Knight leaned over her and couldn’t help the loud swallow as he pulled the zipper down the front of the jump suit, revealing her very naked body underneath. Kylo bit his lip as he pulled the shapeless garment from her and she was left completely bare for his perusal. The first thing he noticed, of course, were how swollen her breasts had become since yesterday and he was sure they probably ached. She was full and he fought the urge to wrap his lips around her flesh and take what he wanted then and there. Rey had given him permission before and she’d never rescinded it, though she would be angry with him after what he’d done. Or perhaps simply because of what he was.

But he couldn’t. Not yet, anyway. He wanted more than just that from her. He quickly pulled her underwear and short-pants up and stepped away. The last time they’d slept together, she had forgone a top alltogether in bed, which, he’d discovered, was exactly how he liked her.  Kylo shoved the white jump suit under the bed before shedding his mask, hood and the heavy robe he wore. He folded most of that on a makeshift chair as he’d done that night he’d stayed with her. His lightsaber was hidden in the folds of cloth away from her sight. It would only upset her.

Kylo left his own boots beside hers and continued removing his clothing until his chest was barred just as hers was. He looked around once more for anything out of place but nothing stood out so he got in the bed and crawled over her. He could, even now, feel her consciousness swimming towards the light. She’d wake soon. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he eyed her left nipple. It stood to attention in the cool air of the spaceship and it looked like it was begging him to take it into his mouth.

Kylo still didn’t understand this want or need of his to consume Rey’s milk. It had never been a temptation before and breasts had never appealed to him on such a primitive level despite the number of times that he’d engaged in sexual intercourse. But when he’d woken up in her arms, his mouth suckling on the literally life-giving liquid from her breast, he’d never tasted anything as sweet nor wanted anything as badly as he’d wanted to do it again. As many times as he could.

As he was now. The only thing missing were her hands on him. In his hair and across the skin of his neck, face or back. He almost fell into a trance when she did that. But this was enough, he thought as he took another long suck and was rewarded with a sweet spray hitting the back of his mouth.

He laid fully on top of her as he felt her coming back to awareness. Her eyes fluttered open and she didn’t even seem to notice him at first but then her hand was on his head, her fingers carding through his hair. His eyes slid shut at the feeling and he couldn’t help cupping her other breast in his large hand as if to declare that that one was his as well.

Her voice was low and raspy. “I had the strangest dream.”

He pulled off long enough to ask, “oh?”

She looked down at him, at his hand caging her other breast from view and probably at the drop of her milk that clung to the side of his mouth. His tongue came out and it swept quickly over the liquid. She watched that too.

He felt her thoughts and what she wanted. Kylo moved further up her body and kissed her and her arms came around him. He wanted to finish his snack before the inevitable eruption but it was not to be.

Especially when she pulled away abruptly while blinking in confusion. “Ren. Why do I hear engines?”

 _Engines? That’s what had given him away?_ “Because we’re aboard my ship.”

Her eyes moved around the room, taking in what was clearly her home. “That’s—that’s not possible.”

“Your AT-AT is currently residing in Cargo Bay Six of the star destroyer, _Finalizer_.”

Her head started shaking from side to side in denial. “No. No, no, no, _no_. I need to go back to Jakku.”

She tried pushing him away but he was easily double her size and even with her body healed, she was no match for him.

“We aren’t going back to Jakku.”

“Why—why are you doing this?”

“Because I want you.”

The answer sounded childish even to his own ears. But it was the truth at its most basic level. He’s had sex with men and women, human and sentient. But he’d never desired another person like he desired Rey. Her feeding him from her body might have started it but it was more than that now. There was a connection that not even she could deny. 

“You can have anyone of the trillions who live in the First Order Territory. Have any of them, just take me back to my planet.” she said desperately.

There were no others like Rey. The Force had brought them together, had engineered their meeting. “You are wasted there. A cheap slave who would have died within a week if I hadn’t taken you.” he answered, his voice heady with the breakdown of his patience.

She blinked and seemed to realize that she was no longer in any pain. “What did you do? How long have I been here?”

“You spent a little more than a day in a bacta tank. You were bleeding internally and it was killing you.”

“I—I was?” she asked and he could feel her disbelief and _fear_.

Fear was the best motivator, he’d found—along with guilt. “Yes. Your death was inevitable. I saved your life.”

She swallowed. “I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“I didn’t ask you to save mine but you did.” And he was grateful to her. He’d repay her even if she fought him every step of the way.

Rey shook her head. “But you want something from me.”

Kylo leaned down and mouthed her earlobe. “I want everything from you. And I’ll give you everything in return.”

He could feel that she liked it when he did that and he filed the information for later. But she still would not give up. “I can’t—I can’t . . . The First Order—they . . . “

“I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. But I will teach you to be strong.” he paused and smiled. “And I’ll find the family that abandoned you.”

He finally moved off her and sat back on his haunches before leaning back entirely against the wall. She sat up and scurried back until her back hit the opposite wall. She didn’t bother trying to cover her body from him and he found himself pleased by that.

“Are you going to kill them?” she asked and he could tell she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to or not.

“No. I’ll leave their fate for you to decide.” _Time to play hardball._ “But you’ll only get that closure if you give me what I want.”

Her lips thinned as she noticed his gaze meandering down her body. “I’m not having sex with you.”

Kylo allowed a lazy smile. “Not yet—but you will . . . Eventually. You know what I want and you know I could take it. There’s nothing you can do to stop me from taking anything and everything from you. Your freedom, your will, your mind. Your body is a paltry thing compared to all that, isn’t it?” She bit her lip and looked away from him and he couldn’t help pushing further. “You’ve given me this already, enjoyed it. Wanted it.”

“It’s not—not the same.”

“While we’re in here, it’s exactly the same. Things will change when we leave - but for now, give me what I want and we’ll see about tracking down the people that abandoned you.”

She looked anywhere but at him and swallowed audibly before moving forward. She wasn’t trying to turn him on as she crawled forward but everything about her was desirable in his eyes. Rey stopped before him and sat up.

He didn’t move and her lips tightened in frustration. “You’re not going to make this easy for me, are you?”

His head tilted to the side. “Why should I, when you aren’t making it easy for me?”

She gritted her teeth and climbed up into his lap, her knees firmly planted on either side of his thighs and her fingers on his shoulders. He smirked up at her but didn’t move his head forward to take what he wanted.

Rey took a steadying breath and leaned forward until her nipple brushed his lips. She looked pained and he knew they must ache as it had been almost a day since he’d nursed from her.

Kylo finally put her out of her misery and took hold of the tight little bud and sucked it and a good portion of her breast into his mouth. It was like coming home and a sense of peace enveloped his mind as his arms came up and wrapped around her waist. He loved this. This feeling of connection with her. And even while she fought him, he could feel that she wanted this. She wanted _him_.

He looked up and met her eyes, trying his best to convey that he didn’t want to hurt her. He just wanted to be with her. She sighed above him and her hands came around his neck. He finally allowed his eyes to slide shut and just let go of the anger and pain that consumed his every waking thought.

Kylo continued suckling until the sweet liquid stopped flowing and he finally pulled away. He eyed the darkened areolas and wondered if he’d sucked too hard. Kiss marks on the skin weren’t uncommon but he didn’t want to make her sore, either.

His voice was low as he whispered, “This doesn’t have to be a hardship for you. You enjoy doing this—so why fight it when all I want is to make your life better? I would give you anything you desire.”

“The First Order are murderers. I’ve seen the pictures over the net of entire cities wiped out because they dared to rebel. Men and women killed and their children brainwashed and used for the Order’s slave army. I can’t support or align myself with that.” she murmured and he felt her heartbreak for the people who suffered. She was sensitive to the Force and to the flow of life, even if she hadn’t realized it before.

Kylo tried to reassure her. “Things will be different once the war is over. When the Resistance is gone and the Republic ceases its play at inciting rebellion in our territory, there will be peace.”

Her hands came up to clutch at either side of his face. “Look at the men you surround yourself with. There will never be peace.”

“I will end it, I promise.”

She said nothing as her fingers drew away from his face, releasing him. He nosed her other breast before taking it into his mouth.

 _Please_ , he whispered inside her mind.

Despite her feelings towards the Order, she could deny him nothing and she splayed her fingers around his neck and scalp. It was a small victory but she’d given in and these were just her first steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, once again, this is an end . . . or is it?? I have an idea for another chapter but we'll see. For now, take this as complete and if another chapter is added later, so be it. Hope this was an okay sequel.
> 
> I did want to thank a few of the commenters from the previous chapter. I implemented some of your ideas and also some of your terminology because I really had no idea about a lot of this and I was really just winging it. I tried to be pretty vague about the medical stuff as that is not really my forte.
> 
> This fic is posted under my secondary account. I have family members who read my 'usual' stuff and I'd rather not have some of my work on there where they can find it easily. If you'd like to read other works by me, you can find my other account at [SophiaDreith](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaDreith).
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ [sophiascribbling](http://www.sophiascribbling.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This fic was edited by the lovely and gracious [Mster70](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70). Thanks!!


End file.
